


Release

by stellecraft



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Q finds that the lovers he picks up aren't up to his standards. He starts to go through the double 0's.





	

       Q watched through his monitors as 002 shoved 003 down on the ground and straddled him. 002 had had a bad mission and he had expected her to find one of the other double 0’s to let off some tension. Normally she’d go straight to 006 though and not to 003. He pulled up the incident report on his computer and read it over with a swear. Movement caught his attention as 003 flipped them over and pressed 002 into the mat. He was gentle as he pressed kisses to her neck and collarbone. She relaxed into his grip and Q quickly switched away from them. He trusted 003 to give her what she needed without intervention from him. He began to scrub the footage so it looked like nothing had happened between the two of them.

       “006 stop touching that stun gun and come over here.” Q turned his attention to the man who had been haunting him for the last twenty minutes.

       “But it’s gorgeous.”

       “And not for you. I’m working on a custom set of knives for you so stop playing with the damn stun gun that looks like a ring.” Q held out his hand for the ring and Alec Trevelyan dropped it into his hand.

       “Is she doing alright?” Q looked at his screen and realized that Alec would have been able to see what he had been watching.

       “She made a good choice.”

       “She knows what she needs.” Alec touched the bite mark that Q’s collar showed. “That looks nasty.”

       “I had an unfortunate run-in with a man who fancied himself a bit of vampire.” Alec’s fingers traced the bite mark some more before he pulled his hand away. Q felt fingers undo the buttons on his cardigan and let Alec slid it off his shoulders. The bite mark was fully visible and Alec pulled away to grab the first aid kit. He pulled out the hot pack and cracked it, settling it on Q’s shoulder. Q winced slightly as Alec wrapped an elastic bandage around the hot pack to keep it in place.

       “You know you could come to one of us when you needed sexual release instead of going to those dive bars you go to.”

       “Why would I?”

       “You know everything about us. We’d give you everything you ever needed or wanted and not leave you bruised the next day. Unless of course, you wanted bruises.” Q thought it over and shrugged. Most of the male double 0’s were his type and they had all offered their help before. His mind flashed to the man in front of him and to his partner, 007. He had a crush on the two agents and know from his lurking on cameras that they weren’t exclusive. He looked at Alec with a small smile.

       “I might.” Q looked at the small stun gun in his hand and slid the ring on. “Grab the taser vest, please. I need a target.”

 

* * *

 

 

       The first double 0 he approached was 003. The man had been eager and had pressed Q against a shower wall as he fucked him. He was gentle and had pressed kisses everywhere. Q had cum with his back arched and with a long drawn out moan.

       001 had been less gentle but still exquisite. Q had relished the bruises that had been left on his wrists. The man had held him like he was breakable but hadn’t bothered being gentle enough to avoid leaving marks. He had been careful with Q’s wrists and didn’t leave them aching or sore, something Q was appreciative about due to his carpel tunnel.

       009 was harsher on Q’s body. Q hadn’t been able to sit for days after without feeling the man’s spanking. He was covered in bruises and he ached in just the right way. He watched as 002 puttered around his workshop, fingering the stun gun ring he had perfected with Alec.

       “That’s for you. Alec had a few suggestions that I incorporated.”

       “Thanks. What’s this I hear about you working your way through the male double 0’s? I thought you had a helpless crush on 006 and 007.”

       “I needed the release and they were willing.” He felt 002 shift the hair from the back of his neck to reveal the finger shaped bruises. He heard a noise and turned to find 006 staring at him. “What?”

       “Those are fingers.”

       “Yes. It was all consensual.” Q turned away and shifted his hair to hide the marks again. When he looked up 006 was gone and 002 was watching him knowingly.

       “You’ve got it bad.”

 

* * *

 

 

       James looked up as Alec stormed into his office. The man engaged the privacy lock that Q had installed after one too many requests to delete footage of various double 0’s going at it. The security cameras would be out for the next hour in their room and nobody would be able to get in. Alec grabbed James and pulled him in for a harsh kiss before he shoved James onto the ground and opened his pants. James hissed and bit at Alec’s neck. Alec pushed him down more and held his wrists above his head.

       “He had 009’s finger bruises on his neck.” James let Alec strip him without fighting. It was better that Alec take his frustration out on him than on 009.

       “Was is consensual?” James arched into Alec’s grip and Alec shoved him down, pinning him with his hips.

       “Q says it was.” Alec bit down on the corded muscle in James’ neck. James arched slightly and gave Alec better access to his neck.

       “What do you need?”

       “It’s not going to be gentle.” Alec backed off and James rolled himself to his feet. He stretched slightly and felt Alec’s hands on his hips. When he turned Alec was naked and holding a strap. James stretched himself lazily over the arm of the couch. He relaxed as Alec began with light hits across his ass. As Alec built up the hit James let himself drift, making notes on Alec’s technique. When Alec put the strap down and began to finger him, James came back to himself.

       “How are you doing?” Alec’s voice was soft and there was less aggression in his tone.

       “Fine. You’re learning.” He gripped the edge of the couch as Alec pressed against his prostate. “Are you sure he likes pain?”

       “He’s covered with bruises and 001 said he mewled like a kitten when he pressed down hard. He can barely sit properly and we both know 009 loves a good spanking.” Alec pulled his fingers out and slid into James in one long motion. James let out a moan and pressed back. Alec began to thrust hard into James, pressing bruises onto the other man’s hips. James clenched around him a few times for fun then swore as Alec angled himself to find his prostate. He came embarrassingly fast with Alec’s hand on his dick, stroking him hard. Alec came as well and pulled away. James turned over on the couch with a sigh and winced as his ass brushed up against the cushions. He was flipped back over gently and cool lotion was rubbed into his reddened skin. When Alec let him up, James got dressed and smiled as his clothes rubbed him in just the right way. Alec gave him a small shove.

       “Masochist.”

       “You’re a sadist.” They both looked at the other for a moment.

       “He deserves better.”

       “He does. But we want him so we might as well pursue him.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Q struggled to focus as he hooked the wires in the knives he was working on to the small power source. He swore as he got shocked for his effort and dropped his tools. He grabbed them again but a set of hands pulled them gently out of his grip. He looked up to see Alec watching him.

       “If you want these done by the time you go on your next mission I need to work.”

       “I don’t need them by my next mission. You, on the other hand, look like you need food, a shower, and a good shagging before you can do anything productive.”

       “I don’t…” Alec’s hand curled tight around his bicep and Q’s mouth went dry. Alec was watching his face with a small smile.

       “How about we go collect James, get something to eat, and figure out the rest?” Alec gently tugged Q alongside him. He spotted 002 lurking in a corner and nodded in her direction. “Now wave to your bodyguard. She knows you’ll be completely safe with me.” Q did as he was told and Alec felt a small surge of pride. He ran his fingers through Q’s curls and the man pressed into his hand. He grabbed the bag that 002 pointed out to him and slid the tablet and phone into it. He tugged the other man along as he headed for the elevator. When they reached James’ office the man looked up.

       “Alec, did you kidnap the quartermaster?”

       “He needs food and a shower. Anything else can be negotiated after that.” James gripped Q’s other arm and heard Q let out a small noise of pleasure. The two of them steered Q out of MI6.

       Alec was the one to drive them home. Q had been settled into the back seat without a word. When they reached the apartment Alec wondered into the kitchen.

       “Dinner will be about thirty minutes. You go shower and show that burn that my knife gave you to James.” Alec turned and heard James make a noise. When he glanced over his shoulder James was pressing on Q’s hand where he had taken the brunt of the shock. The skin was red but wasn’t blistered and Alec pointed towards the bathroom. James tugged Q alongside him and they entered.

       James began to unbutton Q’s cardigan and slid it off the man’s shoulders. The shirt came next and then James slid the pants down. When Q shivered slightly he pulled the other man against him and rested hands on his hips.

       “You should weigh at least half a stone more than you do darling.”

       “I forget to eat.” James lifted Q’s face up so that he could see.

       “We know. It’s why you always have a double 0 agent watching you and irritating you into eating.” James stripped and turned on the water, keeping Q in the bend of his arm as much as possible. “Say the word and all Alec and I will do will feed you and put you to sleep in our guest room.”

       “I want this. Whatever this is.” James helped Q into the shower and pressed him under the spray for a moment to get him wet. He shifted so that he was under the spray and pulled Q against his body.

       “What do you like?”

       “Pain. Punishments. Hot and cold play. If I can trust the person gun and knife play. Bondage.” James thought for a moment before he grabbed a small tin. Opening it he pulled out the shampoo bar that they had bought with Q in mind and began to scrub it through the man’s curls. He mentally pulled up the checklist of the kinks he and Alec preferred and began thinking it over.

       “Toys? Restraint under clothes? How would you take it if things traveled to work?”

       “I would prefer things to be kept professional at work. I don’t mind simple things like cuffs but I would need to be able to work efficiently and properly.”

       “Collars? Servitude?”

       “At home yes. Never at work.” James turned Q into the water to wash out the soap. He smiled as he reached for the exfoliating bar that they had also picked out for Q. He quickly but effectively began to scrub every inch of Q.

       “What do you want from us right now.” He watched as one of Q’s shoulders hitched in pain slightly and he began making plans. Warm wax and ice would give wonderful contrast and help soothe the sore muscles that James could see had accumulated from being bent over a desk or workbench. Alec could then scrape all the wax off with a knife once Q was completely relaxed.

       “Whatever you want.” He frowned and lifted Q’s face up to look at him.

       “I have an idea of what we could do to you. Is there anything you need?” Q tugged his chin down and James sighed. He washed quickly and mentally added a spanking to the list for Q’s insolence. Alec would administer it personally.

       James wrapped Q in a large fluffy robe and pulled on a pair of sweatpants himself. Alec was plating the food as they left the bathroom. James settled Q at the end of the table and sat on one side of him. Alec settled on the other side and put a plate of food in front of Q.

       “Eat. I refuse to do anything to you while you have an empty stomach.”

       “He’s been trained badly.” Q looked up in shock while James just looked over at Alec. “I asked him what he wanted and he told me whatever we wanted.” James pointed towards Q’s food and the man obediently began to eat.

       “Punishment?”

       “I thinking a light spanking just to get the point across. Then move on to warm wax across his back. It would do double duty in relaxing him and leaving some gorgeous marks on his skin. Then you can take one of your knives in ice water like you love to do and peel the wax off him. Is that alright Q?” James watched, amused, as Q began to try to scarf down his food. He was left squirming as Alec and James finished their meals. They left him at the table as they loaded the dishwasher. When they got back Alec ran a hand through Q’s hair. Taking his hand, they lead him to the bedroom.

       Q found himself bent over Alec’s knee as the man administered a light but through spanking. When the cool aloe hit his skin he flinched slightly and Alec’s hand gentled him. He was lifted and carried to the bed. Hands tucked his arms against his sides and kisses were pressed to the nape of his neck.

       “So good.” Alec’s voice was rough with emotion and his hands on Q’s back were gentle. He pressed around for a bit before Q hear the sound of a lighter. He jumped slightly when the warm wax was dripped down his spine and a hand reached out to steady him. The callouses told him that it was James’ hand on his shoulder.

       “You doing alright?” A dollop of wax landed right on a tender spot on Q’s back and he hissed. He could feel himself drifting slightly and clenched his hands.

       “Don’t fight it, love.” Alec’s voice was gentle as he dripped more wax over Q’s back. James looked up slightly shocked. He had never seen Alec so gentle with a sub before, especially one who seemed to enjoy pain as much as Q. Alec continued to drizzle the wax over Q’s back, making sure to cover the areas he had spotted as being tender. James watched as Q’s eyes glazed over and closed. His body completely relaxed and he looked blissed out of his mind. Alec stopped with the wax and blew out the candle when he had completely covered Q’s back. He reached for the blunted knife that he had been cooling in a bath of ice water and picked it up gingerly. As he touched it to Q’s back the man jumped slightly. Alec ignored him, running the ice cold knife under the wax and popping it off. Using the tip, he pressed light lines into Q’s skin that faded after a few seconds. When all the wax was gone Alec set the knife aside. His fingers traced Q’s back and found knots that hadn’t relaxed under the warmth.

       “Can you get me the massage candle I use on you when your shoulder hurts?” James pulled the candle out of the bedside table and watched as Alec lit it. When the wax was melted enough he blew it out and poured the liquid onto his hands. He applied it to Q’s back and began to rub at the knots. James settled at Q’s head and began to rub at his scalp.

 

* * *

 

 

       Q was aware of two sets of hands on him as he slowly made his way back up from his subspace. He winced slightly as the hands on his back pressed into a particularly painful spot. The hands on his head soothing him slightly and went back to rubbing at his temples. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he focused on the conversation going on over his head.

       “You were right about his skin taking marks so well. He’s got these gorgeous red marks where I drizzled the wax.”

       “You normally aren’t this gentle with submissives who like pain, Alec.”

       “I never told you how I actually met him did I? I just told you that I was interested in having him.” The hands on his back stilled for a moment before they started long sweeping strokes the entire way up his back. “He was hunched over at his desk and looked exhausted and yet he was still holding on to command as he helped 003 through his mission. You had told me he was young but I didn’t expect him to be that young. I was torn between pressing him down onto his desk and having him right there or kidnapping him and bringing him here to wrap in a blanket and feed.”

       “Either one would have been fine provided you let me finish with 003.” Q heard the two of them go silent and pressed himself up slightly. His vision was blurry but he could make out James in front of him. He flopped back down onto the bed with a sigh. “You missed a few knots and James needs to keep doing whatever he’s doing to my skull.” He heard a chuckle from Alec and smiled.

       “You’re a bossy little thing. I wonder what you would look like in a gag.”

       “Wonderful so I’ve been told.” Q tried to press into the hand that was rubbing a knot in his lower back and was pressed back down.

       “I’m sure you do.”

 

* * *

 

 

       The marks on his skin weren’t noticeable to anyone at Q branch but the double 0’s noticed them. 009 had come by, pressing into Q, the two of them rutting against each other until they came. When 009 had pulled down Q’s pants to clean him up he had noticed the marks.

       “006 has a way with wax. I’m assuming you had their permission to do what you did with me.”

       “I’m restricted to the double 0’s and a select few A-list agents.” Q pressed into 009 who wrapped an arm around his waist steadying him.

       “When was the last time you ate anything?” Q blinked at him and he sighed. Grabbing the blanket that was on the couch he bundled Q into it and had him stretch out on the couch. Pulling out his phone, he texted James. James came through the door with food twenty minutes after he had texted him and settled by Q’s head. 009 left as James brushed Q’s hair out of his face.

       “Q love. When did you last eat something?” When Q didn’t respond James opened the food containers. Q perked up and James handed him the food as Q sat up.

       “Sorry.”

       “It’s fine love. Did you enjoy what you did with 009?”

       “He’s fun. He asked if I had permission to mess around with him.”

       “Alec and I aren’t exclusive. I won’t ask you to be. Besides we’re out of the country half a year anyway.” James watched as Q finished the food he brought him. “Do you want anything?”

       “I want to work. Remember I asked for us to be professional at work.” James chuckled and got to his feet. He pulled Q up and made sure everything was in order.

       “Well I’m on Q duty for the day so I’ll be around.” James followed Q out of his office and settled out of the way. He watched as Q finished the knives for Alec without burning himself more and moved on to other projects. Q’s hands were never idle. James found himself watching as Q flitted from one project to the next. Alec joined him when he got back from his mission. They both watched as Q guided 002 through her mission. When Q started to hunch over and look tired James signaled R. The woman stepped up to the center platform and began logging on to another console. James came up behind Q and gently tugged his hands away from his keyboard. He heard the sounds of R taking over where Q had left off.

       “You need sleep.”

       “I’m fine.”

       “Sleep Q. A shower. Then you can come back.” James was able to move Q away from his computer and spotted Alec packing the quartermaster’s bag. Q let himself be led out of Q branch and to the car. James drove while Alec sat in the back with Q. It was Alec who carried Q into their apartment when the man fell asleep in the backseat. James settled on the bed next to Q and wrapped an arm around the man’s waist, pulling him close. Alec settled on the other side of Q with a book. James smiled as Q nuzzled into his chest. He pulled the covers over Q and tucked them around the other man’s shoulders to keep him from getting cold.

       “You got first shift?”

       “Yeah. I’ll wake you for second.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
